Les petits concours d'Ae
by Aesalys
Summary: Que je propose un concours ou que je donne les résultats, c'est ici que ça se passe
1. Annonce publique du 2e concours

Bonsoir. Aujourd'hui sur potter culture nous recevons... Aesalys. Melle Ae...  
>-C'est madame.<br>-euh. Oui. Mme Ae, la rumeur court que vous prévoyez un nouveau concours...  
>-oui, tout à fait. Je vois ca comme une nouvelle occasion de découvrir les facettes d'auteur. Le succès du précédent concours m'a confortée dans ce projet.<br>-les règles sont établies ?  
>-a vrai dire, pas vraiment. .. mais comme j'avais prévu de le lancer aujourd'hui. .. je vais rester sur du minimaliste.<br>-C'est à dire ?  
>-doit être un hgxss. Doit être publié en une fois ou courant février s'il y a plusieurs chapitres. Participation confirmée au plus tard le 18, pour mon anniversaire, et dans l'idéal publication le jour même. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais pas de limitation sur le thème ou le rating.<br>-ca serait donc votre cadeau...  
>-oui mais pas seulement. La gagnante remportera un prix: un retourneur de temps et une boîte de dragées surprises. S'il y a plus de 10 participants, le 2e pourra choisir entre les dragées et le retourneur, idem pour le 3e s'il y en a plus de 15.<br>-C'est un petit événement que vous lancez?  
>-j'espère bien...<br>-a très bientôt ?  
>-je l'espère. Bonne soirée!<p> 


	2. Edit: 2e concours 1er

Concours 1 : Nombre maximal de points : 25

.

PETITE NOTE : Je pense qu'il manque (au moins) une fic dans ce classement.

Mais j'arrive pas à la retrouver !

Si l'auteur passe par là, qu'elle se signale, je mettrais à jour ! Surtout qu'il me semble bien qu'elle avait suivi TOUTES les règles, donc gagnante dans le classement par points

.

Classement par points (suivant les règles du premier concours) :

.

Melius errare in incendio (etc) de DaPlok : 21 points

La théorie des émotions logiques, de Ptite Mac et la Magie ne t'as pas oubliée de Miss Hermione 26 : 19 points.

Bons baisers de Russie de Inoubliable-Violette : 15 points.

L'arte delicato dei pozioni de chupeechan et Histoire d'une conquête de Hermystic : 13 points.

Le reflet Blet de noominaome : 12 points.

Et enfin, Rose Fuschia de khalie : 10 points.

.

Les votes sont donc ouverts ^^ Vous pouvez voter pour trois fics max, classées 1, 2, 3.

SEULES LES PERSONNES AVEC UN COMPTE FANFICTION PEUVENT VOTER ! Vous m'envoyez votre classement par PM.

Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider sur qui est 1er ou 2e, mettez votre hésitation, les deux fics auront des points sur le 'rang' du dessous.

Concours 2 : Honnêtement j'espérais plus de participations XD

Et vu que certaines sont prises par le délai, je rallonge jusqu'à fin mars inclus pour la publication.

La seule règle de ce défis, je le rappelle, c'est écrire un HGxSS ^^

Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec !


	3. Edit 1er concours: les fics perdues

Concours 1 : Nombre maximal de points : 25

.

PETITE NOTE : Je pense qu'il manque (au moins) une fic dans ce classement.

Mais j'arrive pas à la retrouver !

Si l'auteur passe par là, qu'elle se signale, je mettrais à jour ! Surtout qu'il me semble bien qu'elle avait suivi TOUTES les règles, donc gagnante dans le classement par points

.

[EDIT] Il manquait deux fics et pas une ! Argh ! Je les ai ajoutées dans le classement.

.

Classement par points (suivant les règles du premier concours) :

.

Melius errare in incendio (etc) de DaPlok : 21 points

La théorie des émotions logiques, de Ptite Mac et la Magie ne t'as pas oubliée de Miss Hermione 26 : 19 points.

Bons baisers de Russie de Inoubliable-Violette : 15 points.

L'arte delicato dei pozioni de chupeechan et Histoire d'une conquête de Hermystic : 13 points.

Le reflet Blet de noominaome : 12 points.

Et enfin, Rose Fuschia de khalie : 10 points.

Les deux oubliés :

Les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger de Yusuke-kuwabara (j'ai d'autant plus honte que j'en suis bêta !)

Et I hate you and I love it.

Pour ces deux-là je suis en cours de relecture, pour le calcul des 'points des règles'.

.

Les votes sont donc ouverts ^^ Vous pouvez voter pour trois fics max, classées 1, 2, 3.

SEULES LES PERSONNES AVEC UN COMPTE FANFICTION PEUVENT VOTER ! Vous m'envoyez votre classement par PM.

Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider sur qui est 1er ou 2e, mettez votre hésitation, les deux fics auront des points sur le 'rang' du dessous.

Concours 2 : Honnêtement j'espérais plus de participations XD

Et vu que certaines sont prises par le délai, je rallonge jusqu'à fin mars inclus pour la publication.

La seule règle de ce défis, je le rappelle, c'est écrire un HGxSS ^^

Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec !

Concours 2 :

s/10095605/1/P%C3%A9dagogie-appliqu%C3%A9e

s/10147053/1/Sous-le-bureau-d-A%C3%ABs%C3%A4lys

s/10126006/1/La-premi%C3%A8re-fois-que-mon-c%C5%93ur-a-battu-pour-toi

s/10117436/1/Soie-coton-et-laine

s/10106755/1/Honey-Moon

s/10095651/1/Une-%C3%A9ducation-s-impose

s/10122821/1/Aesalys


End file.
